surt'INHOS
by Cherry Lara
Summary: Libere a inha que existem em você... e seja feliz espalhando lixo pelo fandon
1. Surto 1: Milo e o Ouzo

Os personagens não me pertencem... graças a Deus, imagina se eu fosse a culpada pela existencia do Seiya? A batata ta assando no forno do tio Kurumada e outros donos

sim, eu pirei... a fic é com o milo, bebaço, respondendo à perguntas q fazem a ele... e fazendo bebadiçes (coisas que bebados fazem)

* * *

Eu? Bêbado? Imagina só! Milo, o cavaleiro de escorpião, ficando bêbado com só três garrafinhas de ouzo! Eu posso até sair pulando por ai... ooopa... Me segura não, solta que eu tou bem!

Se eu estou com o Camus? Claro q sim! Ele é meu pinguinzinho vermelhinho fofinho cuti cuti! Amor porque você está vermelho? Com essa cara? O quê? Era pra continuar negando ainda?

Alô? Saga? Aqui é o Milo, cara. Pra quê que eu estou ligando as quatro da manhã? Ahh meu eu tava com tanta saudade! Não fala assim comigo cara, eu sou teu brother! Apesar de você preferir o viadinho do Aiolia a mim eu te considero pra caramba mermão! Ahh... Oi Aiolia... Você estava ai atrás é?

Nossa! Shaka que golpe você me aplicou escondido? Ta tudo girando cara! Ai Camus eu tou ficando tonto... deixa eu sentar no seu colo... Oi Mu! O que você está fazendo ai no lugar do Camus? Pra onde ele foi q eu nem vi?

Poxa amorzinho, deixa eu voltar! Eu ainda quero beber mais! Então me solta que eu posso andar sozinhoooopa! Me segura não que eu tou bem! Ah... se preocupa não amorzinho... eu não vou vomitar em você por causa de um pouquinho de ouzo... Eu misturei ouzo, vodka, cerveja, rum e tequila? Blerg!

N/A: eu sou inha, isso é fato... então ja q eu assumi isso, vou espalhar minha inhês pelo mundo (MUHUHUHUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA).

essa porcaria ai que você leu (leu?) é fruto de uma madrugada em claro, como todos as outras fics q forem postadas aqui... por isso o nome da série, Surt'INHOS. Todos sabemos q é de madrugada q as piores coisas acontecem... todo mundo libera geral e esse tipo de discrepância que pode ser observada acima (alquilo que é vulgarmente chamada de fic) é o resultado disso.

o que eu quero com essas fics? nada! eu surto de madrugada, a minha inha interior se liberta, e as pessoas riem desse tipo de coisa... pelo menos eu acho q sim.

é isso ai... essa fic eu fiz pro desafio a jato do mrs


	2. Surto 2: Mu e o chifre de Shura

Aquele mesmo blá blá blá de que Saint Seiya não é meu... Eu não ganho pra fazer isso... até pq ngm pagaria pra eu fazer isso

se não gostou da ultima... problema seu, mas pare de ler pq nessa aqui o buraco é mais embaixo

Total nonsence e OOC

* * *

Mu já estava de saco cheio de tudo aquilo, era realmente entediante ser o ultimo lemuriano. Nunca tinha com quem ver a seção da tarde, ou quem experimentasse seus biscoitinhos, que aprendia no programa da Palmirinha. Tudo que lhe restava a fazer naquele fim do mundo era aquilo que todo homem já tinha feito na vida... Seu único alivio... Já não podia agüentar mais... Então foi logo comer sozinho os seus biscoitos com leite, e tirar uma soneca.

Desde criança ele tinha dificuldade em adormecer. Sua principal arma contra a insônia era contar carneirinhos. Sempre funcionava, não se lembrava de ter contado mais que vinte carneiros saltitantes. Começou então sua jornada rumo à terra dos sonhos, vestiu seu pijama dos ursinhos carinhosos, pegou sua cobertinha e deitou-se, fechando os olhos e começando imediatamente a contar seus parceiros que saltavam por cerquinhas de madeira.

-um carneirinho, dois carneirinhos, três carneirinhos, quatro... Carneirinhos, cinco... Carneirinhos...

O cavaleiro de Áries adormecera sonhando com os carneirinhos, que pulavam alegres, corriam atrás de borboletas em colinas tão distantes, com lindas flores e um sol que tinha cara de neném. Tudo estava calmo, quando um animal desajeitado atrapalhou todo o seu sonho purpurinado. Uma vaca malhada insistia em imitar os carneirinhos, e quando foi tentar saltar a famigerada cerquinha, não obteve êxito, caindo com a barriga no meio da cerca e soltando um mugido alto. Mu pulou da cama com o susto

-Vaca! Disse o ariano, com um baldinho de ordenha na mão.

-MUUUUUUUUUU

-vaca? Repetiu sem acreditar no que ouvia

- MUUUUUUUU

-vaca - disse para si próprio, indo em direção à entrada de sua casa pegar um pouco de leite fresco.

Quando abriu a porta deu-se conta do que estava acontecendo. Shura estava o esperando, provavelmente ele que o chamara, e não uma vaca que mugira.

-Nossa Mu, como você demorou! Que balde é esse na sua mão?

-Errrr... Cavaleiro errado - disse Mu jogando o baldinho para trás ao mesmo tempo em que se lembrava que dificilmente uma vaca conseguiria atravessar todas as montanhas que ficavam ao redor de sua morada.

- o quê?

- Nada, nada... Entre, entre... Coma uns biscoitinhos! Porque você não senta um pouco e assiste um filme hein? hein? hein? - disse Mu alvoroçado com a presença de outro cavaleiro, era tudo que precisava: companhia.

- Não vim aqui pra tricotar, sua maricota! Vim para resolver um problema sério.

- É só pra isso que eu sirvo mesmo: resolver problemas. Não deveria ser cavaleiro de Áries, e sim cavaleiro de burro de carga!

- Vai me ajudar ou não?

- Já ta ai mesmo... diz logo

- Como eu disse... é algo muito sério... não sei por onde começar...

- Pelo começo?

- gracinha

- diz logo o que quer, a novela já vai começar.

-isso é muito constrangedor pra mim... como eu posso dizer...

- com palavras seria bom

-mas você quer parar com isso!

-ta bom, não está mais aqui quem falou...

- o problema é... meu chifre

-o quê?

-é, isso mesmo, meu chifre. Ele é muito grande.

- A maioria dos caras não acharia isso um problema... - disse Mu que ainda não acreditava que Shura se deslocara do santuário até seu lindo e adorado lar pra falar desse tipo de problema.

- Mas eu acho, não é estético! aquela coisa grossa, comprida, erguida no ar! mal se fecha a mão ao redor dele!

- Minha Athena! Shura... não sei no que eu posso te ajudar...

- Como não? você é a única pessoa que pode me ajudar Mu.

- Bem... porque você não fala com o Afrodite... tenho certeza que ele trataria do assunto com maior perfeição que eu...

- Afrodite? Jamais o deixaria encostar um dedo sequer no meu chifre, você é a única pessoa em que eu confio para fazer isso!

- EU?

- Não... Zé de Abreu

- Ai Shura... isso é complicado... eu nuca fiz uma coisa dessas antes...

- AHA! Faz-me rir! Sua fama já correu todo o santuário Mu... todo mundo sabe que você é o melhor

-Maldito shaka...

- O quê?

-nada não...

- Vamos logo com isso então... eu vou lá pra dentro dar uma arrumadinha e já te chamo, ok.

- ok

Mu estava animado, não conseguira alguém pra chorar vendo novela consigo, porém há quanto tempo que não via um chifre! Na verdade, nunca vira um chifre, Shaka não era lá essas coisas. Parecia que Shura estava arrumando-se há décadas, Mu conseguiu ouvir o barulho de um zíper se abrindo e shura dizendo algo como "vamos lá minha belezinha, é hora do show!".

- Shura já posso ir?

- Hum... pode sim vai

Mu encostou-se sensualmente no batente da porta com os olhos semicerrados, fazendo um biquinho sexy e pagando o maior mico da sua vida. Shura estava de pé, segurando uma mochila com o zíper aberto numa mão, e o capacete de sua armadura em outra. Como as duas mãos estavam ocupadas, ao ver Mu encostando-se no batente, não pode evitar que sua cara fosse ao chão.

- Mu... me diz uma coisa... Todos os lemurianos fazem biquinho pra concertar armaduras?

* * *

Uma salva de palmas para a minha inhês que evolui a cada noite... o que eu fiz ai nessa fic? pirei... sabe como é... é o meu jeito ninja de ser

INHAAAAAA

Obrigada Jéssi por me aguentar fazendo essa fic... por me apoiar nos meus surtos, e por me dar ideias bacanas pra fic (baldinho de ordenha by ela)


End file.
